City Slicker
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de Polomonkey, ma reine des fictions pour le Merthur. Résumé : Arthur est un garçon de la ville, même si il sort avec un rustre qui a grandi dans une ferme. Alors pourquoi diable, a-t-il souhaiter vouloir aider Merlin durant la saison de l'agnelage ?


Titre : **City Slicker**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **LPC = lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Il n'arrivait certainement jamais qu'Arthur soit nerveux. D'aucune manière. Comme il l'avait dit à Merlin à de nombreuses occasions, Les Pendragon n'était pas nerveux. Ils avaient de l'aplomb dans les veines.

« Tout le monde a de l'aplomb, idiot. Ca s'appelle faire preuve de sang froid, » avait répondu Merlin, montrant autant de respect au nom de famille d'Arthur qu'il l'avait espéré. Peu importait que l'industrie Pendragon était l'une des plus grande compagnie de Londres, peu importait qu'ils avaient récemment installés des nouveaux bureaux à Paris, Moscou et New York, peu importait qu'Uther Pendragon apparaisse de manière régulière dans divers journaux de la liste la plus influente des hommes d'affaires britanniques. Son copain s'en fichait.

Il l'avait prouvé de manière très décisive le jour de leur première rencontre, lorsque le vélo de Merlin avait heurté Arthur alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture. Les tentatives d'Arthur d'utiliser son rang étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Merlin avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas sa faute et il avait semblé complètement immunisé aux menaces d'Arthur sur les dommages et intérêts.

« Comme si ça pouvait aller jusqu'au tribunal, » avait-il dit plus tard, en souriant béatement par-dessus le chocolat chaud qu'Arthur lui avait finalement payé, en ressentant que la seule manière de battre Merlin était de se joindre à lui.

« La compagnie de mon père emploie les meilleurs avocats du pays, » avait dit Arthur, en essayant d'avoir l'air ferme. Mais Merlin avait rigolé.

« Je me représenterai moi-même. J'en mettrai plein les yeux du jury. J'aurai un acquittement à l'instant. »

« Je suppose que tu peux avoir l'air sympathique, » réfléchit Arthur. « Ils prendront note de tes vêtements miteux et ils réaliseront que tu n'as rien de valeur de toute façon. »

Merlin n'avait pas daigné répondre, lui lançant simplement un morceau de marshmallow.

Ensuite, tant bien que mal, Arthur avait accepté de rencontrer Merlin le jour suivant, prétextant qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour porter sa voiture au garage et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de dommage. Mais, bien évidemment, il ne le fit jamais, ce qui n'avait pas empêché le repas de toute façon. Et puis, il y avait eu un voyage au cinéma, simplement car ils voulaient tous les deux voir le même film et qu'il pouvaient très bien y aller ensemble. Et puis, Merlin avait accompagné Arthur à un dîner pour le sauver de l'ennui, et puis Arthur lui avait rendu la pareil en le conduisant à une fête chez des amis de Merlin, et donc il s'était arrêté pour boire un ou deux verres.

Ensuite Merlin était venu cuisiner pour Arthur afin de le remercier, et ils avaient abandonné le dîner pour avoir la plus incroyable partie de jambe en l'air dans le canapé en cuir d'Arthur.

Ca faisait presque un an depuis ce jour, et Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant que quelqu'un outrepasse le nom des Pendragon pour lui faire face.

Sauf.

Sauf que maintenant, il était sur la route d'une ferme dans Lancashire pour aider un troupeau de brebis à mettre bas, et si il n'y avait pas eu le fait que les Pendragon n'était jamais nerveux, il aurait admis qu'il était très nerveux en fait.

**OOO**

C'était entièrement la faute de Merlin. C'était lui qui était venu quelques semaines auparavant pour annoncer qu'il allait partir une semaine.

« C'est la saison de l'agnelage, et normalement Kayleigh aide au village, mais maman vient juste de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle avait une mononucléose et donc, elle ne pourra pas le faire cette année. Alors je vais aller donner un coup de main. »

« Quoi, tu vas prendre une semaine de congé, juste comme ça ? »

« Gaius s'en moque, il me dit de prendre des vacances depuis des siècles. Et je doute qu'il soit tout à coup submergé, ce n'est pas comme si 600 moines allaient réapparaître avec d'autres pages. »

Merlin travaillait comme archiviste spécialisé dans les documents religieux médiévaux. Ils faisaient actuellement le tri dans une collection découverte dans une bibliothèque de Northumberland, ou d'une église, ou un truc du genre, car pour être honnête Arthur faisait beaucoup de bruit quand Merlin essayait de parler de son travail. Il se sentait tout à fait légitime avec ça, considérant que Merlin faisait beaucoup de bruit quand Arthur racontait l'une de ses journées au bureau.

Leur ami Gauvain avait une fois décrit leur relation comme étant 'quelque chose de fonctionnel dans une sacrée pagaille et un manque de respect mutuel.'

Donc, c'était la faute de Merlin, de l'avoir mit sur le fait accompli en le laissant comme ça, mais c'était peut-être une peu la faute d'Arthur car, techniquement, c'est lui qui avait demandé :

« Je peux venir ? »

Il était très difficile de prendre Merlin par surprise, alors Arthur s'était senti content de voir son petit copain l'air carrément choqué.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je considère que c'est évident vu ma question précédente, » répondit Arthur noblement.

« Excuse moi ? As-tu récemment souffert d'une sorte de traumatisme crânien ? Tu veux venir et rester dans une ferme du Landcashire, et m'aider avec les brebis ? Dans le froid et la pluie ? Avec de la boue partout sur tes chaussures de marques ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Comment oses-tu ? » Dit Arthur. « Tu me donnes l'impression d'être une mauviette snobinard de la ville. »

« Si tu poses un pied… »

« Un mot de plus Merlin, et je te chatouille jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, » le menaça Arthur, en connaissant bien les points faibles de Merlin et en étant entièrement préparé à une sale bagarre.

« Et puis, je n'ai jamais rencontré ta maman. Ca va faire un an, c'est ridicule. Tu as rencontré mon père il y a un bail, et c'est le beau-père des cauchemars de tout à chacun. »

« Je préfère penser à lui, plus qu'à un boss de dernier niveau dans un jeu vidéo, » répondit Merlin en rêvassant.

« Donc, il est grand temps que je la rencontre. Et l'agnelage ça à l'air…amusant. » Arthur était légèrement moins certain de la dernière partie, et il allait certainement s'en rendre compte le moment venu. A quel point cela pouvait-il être difficile ?

Merlin avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage, partagé entre l'affection et l'exaspération. Avec une pointe d'un autre truc mélangé dedans, qu'Arthur avait difficilement identifié comme de l'espièglerie.

« D'accord. Allons-y ! » Avait dit Merlin, en souriant de toute ses dents. Ensuite, il avait penché la tête et un ajouté : « snobinard de la ville. »

Rien que pour ça, Arthur l'avait chatouillé.

**OOO**

Merlin devait avoir remarqué qu'Arthur était inhabituellement calme dans la voiture, parcequ'il commença à le taquiner sans pitié, comme le bâtard qu'il était.

« Tu devrais retirer ta Rolex, mon amour, étant donné où tu vas enfoncer ton bras dans peu de temps. »

« Tu devrais retirer ce ton sarcastique de ta voix avant que j'enlace mon bras autour de ton cou, » rétorqua Arthur. Honnêtement, ce n'était même pas l'idée de la ferme qui le décourageait là tout de suite. C'était tout ce truc de 'la rencontre avec sa mère'.

Et si Hunith ne l'aimait pas ? Merlin aimait aimait aimait vraiment sa mère. Elle l'avait élevé toute seule et il n'avait jamais dit du mal d'elle. Si Hunith se liguait contre Arthur, qui sait si Merlin aurait l'envie de rester avec lui d'avantage ?

Il n'avait jamais retiré une forme de satisfaction à rencontrer les beaux parents. Par exemple, il avait réussi à renversé du vin rouge sur le père de Sophia moins de dix minutes après l'avoir rencontré, et sa brève aventure avec Léon s'était achevé à la minute où il avait accidentellement envoyé à la mère de Léon un texto décrivant en détail ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à son fils ce soir là.

Ce genre d'incident avait été assez désagréable, mais ici c'était Merlin. Il était plus sérieux avec lui qu'il ne l'avait été avec ses autres conquête (cependant, il l'admettait rarement avec petit sourire de veinard quand il avait consommé une dose massive d'alcool). Et, malgré tous ses efforts pour le nier, il était bien un genre de snobinard. Il ne vivait pas bien le rudimentaire. Il n'avait jamais posé un pied dans une ferme de sa vie, et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Hunith comme une sorte de veille fermière qui passait ses journées à marquer le bétail, et à entretenir les granges, et qui devait manger les garçons de la ville en guise de repas pour la soirée.

Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il se tendit légèrement et Merlin devait l'avoir remarqué car il lui lança un coup d'œil et il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Je ne fais que déconner Arthur. Tu n'auras rien à faire à la ferme. Tu peux juste rester à la maison et boire du thé avec ma mère. »

« Il y aura des photos de bébés ? » Demanda Arthur plein d'espoir.

Merlin soupira fortement.

« Probablement, surtout depuis ma dernière tentative de les brûler dans le feu l'année dernière. »

« Je pourrais les utiliser pour te faire chanter ? »

« Non, sauf si tu veux que Morgane me fasse une copie de la vidéo de ton 7e anniversaire… »

La tête d'Arthur se retourna d'un bloc.

« Elle t'a raconté quoi ? »

« Apparemment, quelqu'un a eu très peur du clown que son père avait engagé, et il s'est planqué sous la table jusqu'à son départ, » chantonna Merlin, et ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Arthur maudit sa demi-sœur.

« Il était vraiment effrayant, » dit-il en boudant.

Merlin rigola.

« Je suis certain qu'ils le sont, ma biche, » dit-il et il tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Arthur.

**OOO**

La première réaction d'Arthur quand il vit Hunith fut de rire, ce qu'il réussit heureusement à contenir. C'était juste – elle était si loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au lieu d'être une femme rustre de la campagne avec un visage rougeâtre et des bottes brunes épaisses, elle avait l'air…douce. Le genre mère nature, presque hippie avec un foulard mauve, et un long cardigan vert, des cheveux bruns encadrant son visage.

Il se rappela lui-même de tendre la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Arthur, » dit-il, en ignorant le grognement en provenance de Merlin à côté de lui. Merlin pensait qu'il était trop formel dans presque toutes les situations.

Il apparaissait qu'il avait raison là-dessus cependant, car Hunith repoussa sa main pour le tirer dans une forte étreinte.

« Je suis contente de finalement te rencontrer, chéri. Merlin ne cesse jamais de parler de toi. »

« Maman, » protesta mollement Merlin alors qu'Arthur se tournait vers lui avec un regard triomphant.

« Entrez, entrez. »

Hunith demanda à Merlin de faire monter leurs sacs à l'étage pendant qu'elle installait Arthur dans le salon avec une tasse de thé.

« Je commençait à penser que je ne poserais jamais les yeux sur toi, » dit-elle, en lui présentant une assiette de biscuit. « Surtout que je suis au courant pour toi depuis le premier jour où vous vous êtes rencontré. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Oh oui, il m'a téléphoné et il m'a raconté qu'il t'était rentré dedans, et de comment tu étais excessif, et j'ai immédiatement compris que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que j'entendrais parlé de toi. »

Hunith fit un clin d'œil à Arthur.

« Merlin s'énerve seulement quand il aime vraiment quelqu'un. »

Arthur sourit.

« Le sentiment est mutuel, » répondit-il.

**OOO**

Ils passèrent la soirée à bavarder et manger. Hunith s'avéra être une cuisinière incroyable, et Arthur se demanda à voix haute pourquoi Merlin était si mauvais. Il reçut un coup de coude en retour, ce qui était peut-être bien mérité.

Arthur s'attendait à dormir dans une chambre d'amis, mais comme Merlin l'avait précisé, la ferme n'était pas vraiment un palais.

« Tu vas pieuter avec moi, » dit-il, en faisant un signe pour désigner son lit ¾.

« Mais…ta mère ne va pas être refroidie si nous partageons le lit ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant, et Merlin éclata de rire.

« J'ai 24 ans, Arthur. Je pense qu'elle envisage le fait que ma vertu a bel et bien été souillée depuis le temps. »

« Merlin ! Très bien, on ne fera que partager un lit. Si tu t'imagines que je vais tenter quoi que ce soit dans la maison de ta mère… »

« Depuis quand tu es devenu Mr abstinence ? Je peux me rappeler d'un certain incident au dîner de la compagnie de ton père, quand tes mains se sont baladées à des endroits très inappropriés… »

Arthur se permit un petit sourire à ce souvenir. Merlin avait presque sursauté sur sa chaise quand Arthur avait glissé sa main entre les genoux de son petit copain.

« Ouais, et bien, je me suis corrigé, alors tu peux garder ton pantalon, » dit-il strictement.

Merlin prit ces honorables paroles avec la grâce et la maturité d'une grande personne, en retirant son pantalon pour être en boxer, et en se couchant lui-même sur le lit dans une pose qui n'était décidément pas très chaste.

« Elle va nous entendre, » siffla Arthur, cédant déjà presque à la vue de son copain qui étirait son corps par-dessus –doux jésus, c'était une couverture Batman ?

« Elle porte des boules Quiès, » répondit Merlin avec désinvolture. « Et elle vit à la campagne, elle a l'habitude d'entendre d'étranges bruits sexuelles à des heures étranges. »

« T'es qu'un dépravé, » répondit Arthur, en se sentant avancer vers le lit comme si ses jambes travaillaient indépendamment de son corps.

« Je sais, » répondit Merlin, en remuant ses sourcils.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » dit Arthur en grimpant dans le lit pour chevaucher son copain.

« Ne dis plus rien, » dit Merlin en remontant pour capturer la bouche d'Arthur dans un baiser.

Malgré lui, Arthur fondit dans le baiser, en s'appuyant contre les lèvres de Merlin et en laissant une main remonter dans ses cheveux.

Merlin retira le t-shirt d'Arthur, et Arthur retira son propre jeans pour gagner du temps, avant de s'appuyer lui-même contre le corps presque nu de son petit ami.

Merlin était si mince, tendu aux bons endroits, sa peau lisse douce et pâle. Ça rendait toujours fou Arthur, après tout ce temps, et il baissa la tête pour lécher le cou de Merlin, pour laisser traîner sa bouche jusqu'aux tétons de son copain. Ils étaient incroyablement sensibles, se raidissant presque instantanément quand Arthur faisait tourbillonner sa langue autour. Merlin aimait toujours quand Arthur jouait avec ses tétons, et maintenant ne faisait pas exception, il s'arqua amoureusement, en haletant légèrement.

Arthur continua lentement à descendre le long de l'estomac de son petit ami, en s'arrêtant pour sentir le ventre de Merlin avant d'atteindre son boxer pour le faire glisser lentement. Merlin était déjà dur, et il haleta quand Arthur lécha la longueur de son sexe, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Si il y avait une chose dont Arthur était fier, c'était sa façon de faire des fellations. Il avait toujours été bon à ça. Et Merlin répondait de façon insensée à chaque chose qu'Arthur lui faisait, c'était enivrant. Comparé à combien il était implacable dans sa vie de tous les jours, Merlin était presque trop docile au lit. Il perdait le contrôle si rapidement, avide de s'abandonner à Arthur aussi longtemps qu'il le touchait de la bonne façon. Arthur aimait ça, il adorait la façon qu'il avait de réduire Merlin en une épave frémissante en quelques minutes, il adorait la façon dont son copain vrombissait de désir à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Parfois, Arthur clouait simplement Merlin au lit pour couvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers, jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit aussi faible qu'un chaton. C'était si hot pour Arthur, cette façon que Merlin avait d'être ébranlé par la moindre stimulation.

Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le temps de faire correctement les choses avec Merlin. Conscient d'où il se trouvait, Arthur retira sa bouche du sexe de Merlin après quelques minutes, pour se relever et fouiller dans son sac, en retirant son propre boxer sur le chemin.

Merlin était toujours étalé sur le dos, en train de le regarder, son visage déjà plein de la béatitude du plaisir. Arthur installa Merlin à sa satisfaction, ensuite il lubrifia rapidement ses doigts pour commencer à les travailler un par un à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Merlin gémit, en s'appuyant sur les doigts d'Arthur, désireux de plus de sensation.

« Patience, » murmura Arthur, en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Merlin. Mais il était impatient lui-même, et il retira rapidement ses doigts pour s'ajuster en face de l'entrée de Merlin.

Arthur rencontra le regard de Merlin alors qu'il s'enfonçait, ressentant la résistance familière tandis qu'une chaleur serrée l'enveloppait. Merlin était à nouveau en train de gémir, et Arthur craignait que ça s'entende, donc il couvrit la bouche de Merlin avec l'une de ses mains. Et Merlin suça simplement ses doigts, la soudaine stimulation envoya directement un à-coup au sexe d'Arthur. Il accéléra légèrement, ressentant le fait qu'ils voulaient tous les deux que ça soit plus rapide, et il en fut remercié par Merlin qui se cramponna d'avantage à lui.

Il établit un rythme rapide auquel Merlin répondit en quelque sorte, et ce fut bientôt au tour d'Arthur de réprimer ses gémissements tandis qu'il bougeait dans son petit ami.

Il finit par jouir en premier, et il s'effondra sur la poitrine de Merlin durant un moment.

« Tu veux finir dans ma bouche ? » Murmura-t-il, mais Merlin secoua la tête, gémissant toujours légèrement alors qu'il enlaçait sa propre main autour de son sexe pour commencer à se masturber. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il jouisse à son tour, avec un gémissement étouffé. Arthur sortit doucement, et il se débarrassa du préservatif avant de se pelotonner au côté de Merlin.

« Nous devons nettoyer, » murmura-t-il endormi, mais Merlin le tira simplement un peu plus contre lui.

« Plus tard, » dit-il, et ils s'endormirent.

**OOO**

Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, au environ de dix heures, Merlin n'était plus là. Mais Hunith était dans la cuisine et elle commençait à lui faire le déjeuner.

« Merlin est sorti vers 6h. Il y a beaucoup d'auges, et c'est mieux de commencer tôt. Je vais y retourner dans une minute pour lui donner un coup de main. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire exactement ? » Demanda Arthur, piqué par la curiosité.

« Et bien, à la base, c'est la saison de l'agnelage et la plupart des troupeaux mettent bas d'eux même, mais certains ont besoin d'un peu plus d'aide. Je vais aller voir les nouveaux-nés et vérifier si il y a des problèmes, mais c'est Kayleigh qui fait ça habituellement, et ce que Merlin fait en ce moment c'est aider pour les naissances difficiles. »

« Comment ? »

« En fait, les brebis ont un genre de poche des eaux sous leur queue quand elles sont sur le point de mettre bas. Et si l'agneau ne vient pas dans un certain délai, nous devons les pourchasser pour les aider à venir. »

« Pourchasser ? » Dit Arthur, en se demandant si c'était une expression.

« Oh ouais, c'est un sacré défi. C'est pour cette raison que Merlin et Kayleigh sont mieux placés que moi, ils sont plus rapides. Les brebis peuvent s'enfuirent très rapidement quand elles perdent l'esprit. »

Arthur plissa les yeux, en essayant de mettre en place cette information sur la rapidité des brebis, alors qu'il avait vu tous les troupeaux dociles en venant jusqu'ici.

« Donc, ils doivent leurs courir après… »

« Et si l'agneau ne vient pas naturellement, ils doivent aller le chercher à l'intérieur pour le retirer. Parfois, il y en a plus d'un. Nous les scannons tous pour voir si elles portent un ou plusieurs agneaux, et ensuite nous les marquons en vert si elles en portent deux, et donc nous savons quand il y en a plusieurs qui doivent naître. »

« Elles ne s'en rendent pas compte ? » Demanda Arthur et Hunith sourit.

« Tu serais surpris de combien de brebis sortent un bébé, et ensuite déguerpissent en pensant que le travail est fini. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent que les moutons sont intelligents, ils ont leur propre forme d'intelligence, mais je dois admettre qu'ils sont facilement distrait. »

« Donc c'est facile. Il faut simplement aller les chercher à l'intérieur pour les retirer ? »

Hunith rigola.

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est facile. Les agneaux peuvent arriver par le siège, comme les enfants, alors parfois il faut être là plus tôt afin de pouvoir le faire tourner. Et même quand il est sorti, ils ont parfois une coiffe sur la gueule. »

« Une coiffe ? » Demanda Arthur.

« C'est comme une membrane. Si ça couvre leur gueule, il s'arrête de respirer, et donc il faut la retirer le plus vite possible. Parfois, tu peux aider à faire repartir leur poumons en les soulevant par les pattes arrières et en les secouant doucement dans l'air. »

Arthur digéra toutes les informations durant un moment. C'était intéressant, et en même temps terrifiant, surtout depuis…

« Merlin a dit que je devrais aider, » dit nerveusement Arthur.

« Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait, mon fils pense qu'il est bon comédien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Parceque je n'ai pas les compétences ? »

« A cause de tes mains. »

Hunith prit l'une des mains d'Arthur pour la relever et la placer en face de lui.

« Elles sont trop grandes. Il faut avoir de petites mains pour aller à l'intérieur d'une brebis et tirer le petit. Tu n'en serais pas capable. »

Arthur réalisa quelque chose.

« Donc Merlin- »

« A des petites mains. J'ose dire que tu avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que Kayleigh et lui sont utiles au moment de l'agnelage. »

Arthur retint un sourire. Il avait certainement remarqué pour les mains de Merlin, et il l'avait déjà taquiné à plusieurs occasions. Son petit ami n'avait jamais admit qu'elles étaient petites, mais à présent que ça sortait de la bouche de sa maman.

Comme si il avait été convoqué par la moquerie intérieure d'Arthur, Merlin apparut à la porte. Son jeans était dégoûtant et son visage était éclaboussé par la boue.

« Comment ça va ? »

« J'ai eu un entraînement de rugby l'année dernière, et j'en retire des bénéfices finalement. »

Arthur remarqua, avec une drôle d'impression dans son estomac, que l'accent du Lancashire de Merlin était plus prononcé au près de sa mère. C'était…très excitant, pour être honnête.

« Tu viens pour m'aider Arthur ? » Demanda Merlin pour le taquiner.

« Ha ha. Ta maman vient juste de me dire que je ne pouvais pas. »

Il frétilla ses doigts vers Merlin.

« Pas avec ces grandes mains masculines. Si seulement j'avais des mains aussi délicates que les tiennes, mon chéri. »

Merlin le dévisagea.

« Regarde bien ces petites mains délicates qui ne te toucheront plus jamais, petit malin. »

« Pour mon propre bien, je vais prétendre ne rien avoir entendu, » dit Hunith, en se levant de table pour se diriger vers la porte.

Elle se retourna à la dernière seconde.

« Tout comme je n'ai rien entendu la nuit dernière, » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Arthur enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Il releva les yeux pour voir si Merlin était dans le même état de mortification, mais bien sûr Merlin était en train de rire.

« Je te l'ai dit, Arthur. Les gens du coin pensent que le sexe est pareil pour tous – moutons, personnes, peu importe."

« Tu es une horrible personne, et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avoir ce que tu attendais de moi. »

Merlin continua simplement à rigoler.

**OOO**

De retour à sa nervosité habituelle, Arthur se retrouva à passer un très bon moment. Hunith était souvent dans le coin pour bavarder, et Merlin venait passer sa tête de temps en temps. Ils dînèrent (midi) tout ensemble dans la petite cuisine, et Arthur s'arrangea pour obtenir le plus d'anecdote possible sur l'enfance de Merlin.

Il avait également commencé à sortir dehors pour regarder Merlin travailler. C'était fascinant à voir. Il pouvait dire, sans en savoir beaucoup sur le travail de la ferme, que Merlin avait un don naturel pour ce genre de chose. Il pourchassait les moutons avec facilité, et il était étonnamment habile pour faire naître les agneaux.

La première naissance dont avait été témoin Arthur lui avait presque retourné l'estomac. Il y avait beaucoup de substances visqueuses et autres, et l'agneau était sorti bizarrement avec un air malade. Mais ça avait été plus facile ensuite, et il avait commencé à pouvoir regarder le moment où l'agneau prenait son premier souffle dans un tout nouveau monde. Cependant, il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait après la naissance.

Le jeudi, Arthur était en train de regarder Merlin comme d'habitude, assis sur une souche au bout du domaine, la partie la plus éloignée des terres de Hunith. Ils avaient déjà perdu un agneau ce matin, Merlin n'avait pas pu le retourner à temps et il s'était étouffé. Arthur pouvait voir que son copain prenait ça à cœur, même si il ne disait pas grand-chose là-dessus. Ils étaient soi-disant habitués à des pertes comme ça dans le village, mais Arthur savait que Merlin avait le cœur tendre par-dessus tout, et que ça devait le chambouler.

Merlin venait tout juste de délivrer un autre bébé, qu'il plaça à côté de sa mère. Il était très petit, et il avait l'air un peu mal. Merlin nettoya le vernix de son museau et il surveilla de manière critique si sa mère le léchait bien. Après quelques minutes, il souleva l'agneau pour lui couper le cordon et lé déposer par terre. Ensuite, il se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce petit gars n'a pas l'air bien. Maman est meilleure juge que moi, je ferai bien de lui montrer, » dit-il, en enveloppant l'agneau dans une serviette.

Il sauta sur un petit tracteur pour retourner vers la maison pour obtenir l'avis de Hunith, et Arthur resta seul. Il avait vu tellement de naissance, et maintenant il était en train de regarder la mère, qui semblait respirer d'une drôle de manière. Une fois encore, c'était trop étrange pour lui, ça.

La brebis roula légèrement et Arthur vit, juste sur le côté de son ventre, une légère marque verte. Et il était presque certain que Merlin avait dit qu'il devait y en avoir un seul à sortir…

Etait-il possible qu'il ai manqué la marque ? Elle était à peine visible, après tout.

Après un moment de pause, Arthur s'avança jusqu'à la brebis et de manière très hésitante, il posa une main sur son estomac. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait trouver, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il devait rechercher ?

Mais il semblait y avoir du mouvement à l'intérieur. OU alors, Arthur imaginait juste des choses ?

Il recula pour évaluer la situation, et puis la brebis se releva tout à coup pour s'éloigner. Avec soin, il la suivit. Elle se dirigea dans le coin de la pâture, et puis elle se coucha sur son côté.

Arthur en avait vu assez cette semaine pour savoir à quoi ressemblait des contractions. Il lança un coup d'œil autour de lui, espérant désespérément voir apparaître Merlin ou Hunith. Mais ils étaient à la ferme, et qui savait quand Merlin allait revenir ? Il allait devoir aller le chercher pour le ramener.

Et puis, il regarda derrière lui, et il vit la brebis secoué sa tête d'avant en arrière, et il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas le temps.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de la brebis et il essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vu cette semaine. Il semblait que c'était peu. Heureusement, le dieu de l'agriculture lui fit un signe, car la brebis se releva à nouveau et il put voir clairement quelque chose de blanc commencer à sortir. Durant un moment, il était sauf, la brebis allait apparemment donné naissance seule. Mais, alors que l'agneau était presque entièrement sorti, Arthur remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas bouger du tout.

Aussi soigneusement que possible, il s'avança pour faire sortir l'agneau, et le déposer sur le sol comme Merlin l'avait déjà fait pour que sa mère puisse le nettoyer. Mais l'agneau était totalement immobile.

Arthur commença à paniquer. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Est-ce qu'il respirait ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Tout à coup, les mots de Hunith lui revinrent. Il se baissa pour attraper l'agneau par les pattes arrière et commencer à le secouer légèrement.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Ensuite, l'agneau eut un petit soubresaut et il commença à bouger légèrement. Il le reposa sur le sol et il se tortilla faiblement. La brebis vint immédiatement pour commencer à lécher vigoureusement son nouveau bébé.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'observation, Arthur se sentit assez confiant pour couper le cordon. Quand il entendit finalement le tracteur de Merlin à distance, il se releva sur ses pieds, rouge d'allégresse.

« Merlin, je l'ai fait ! J'ai donné naissance ! »

Merlin semblait à la fois choqué et inquiet. Mais quand il examina l'agneau, un sourire traversa son visage, et il sembla presque fier d'Arthur, plus qu'Arthur lui-même.

**OOO**

« Et bien, je dirais que cette visite était une réussite, » dit Hunith, en levant son verre de vin pour porter un toast. « J'ai ici mon fils bien aimé, qui est revenu pour aider. Et j'ai ici son adorable petit ami, qui est maintenant devenu un bon agriculteur par lui-même. »

Arthur sourit et il fit tinter son verre avec le sien. Merlin était en train de lui sourire affectueusement.

« Il va penser qu'il peut tout faire à présent, » dit-il, en roulant les yeux.

« C'est à ton tour de sortir de ta zone de confort Merlin. Je vais t'emmener à mon bureau et te faire remplir mes déclarations de revenus. » Dit Arthur.

« L'horreur, » laissa traîner Merlin, en faisant semblant de se poignarder lui-même avec le couteau à beurre.

Leur dernière nuit se passa sans incident (bien qu'Arthur mis un point d'honneur à refuser d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Merlin depuis la première fois) et Arthur se sentit presque triste quand vint le moment de partir le jour suivant. C'était étrangement relaxant d'être hors de la ville, de pouvoir marcher à l'air frais, sans avoir à s'inquiéter des feuilles de calculs ou des rapports de finances, ou autres.

Il se rassura à l'idée qu'il pouvait toujours revenir. La malédiction qu'il subissait au moment de rencontrer les beaux-parents s'était définitivement brisé avec Hunith, en témoignait l'immense câlin et le baiser qu'elle lui fit pour lui dire aurevoir.

« Prends soin de mon Merlin, veux tu ? » Dit-elle, et il lui assura qu'il le ferait, en ignorant le soupir d'exaspération de Merlin derrière lui.

« J'ai la bénédiction de ta mère maintenant, » dit Arthur en grimpant dans la voiture. « Elle m'adore. »

« C'est parcequ'elle ne sait pas à quel point ut peux être machiavélique, » l'informa Merlin pendant qu'il remontait l'allée.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je suis le boss ici. Toi, tu as le charme, les aptitudes d'un fermier… »

« …de l'amour propre. »

« Ne sois pas jaloux Merlin, ça ne te va pas. »

« Un mot de plus, et je vais chercher cette vidéo chez Morgane dés que nous rentrons. »

« On va s'assurer de sa destruction mutuelle, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Arthur avec un sourire narquois.

« Comment ? »

« Et bien, il s'avère que ta maman m'a montré quelques photos embarrassantes après tout. Et elle a été assez gentille de me les donner… » Arthur retira une pile de photos de sa poche. « …l'entièreté du début de la princesse dans casse noisette. »

« Merde, » dit Merlin, un regard d'horreur traversant son visage.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que tu étais adorable. Tu vois, ta maman m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fille dans ta classe, et donc un des garçons devaient jouer la princesse pour la fête de l'école. »

Arthur se retourna avec un sourire lumineux pour son petit ami.

« Je parie qu'ils t'ont choisi car tu avais déjà les mains pour le rôle ? »

« Attends pour voir, Pendragon, » dit Merlin, cinglant. « Quand nous rentrerons, je téléchargerais toute cette foutu vidéo sur Facebook ! »

« Bonne chose, je vais déjà tweeté quelques unes de celles-ci alors, » dit Arthur l'air triomphant.

Merlin semblait reconnaître qu'il avait été battu.

« Je vais te dire une chose, tu as de la chance que je t'aime. »

« Je sais que je suis chanceux, » dit Arthur. Et il l'était.

**FIN.**


End file.
